User blog:CosmicSkyy/Willow's backstory
Tell me if anything doesn't actually add to the personalities of the characters, I was tired and drafted this. 24 May 2011 “Hurry!” I hollered. I scrambled through the forest, Gloume following close behind me. We couldn’t stop now; He was still after us. “DO WE EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING? I FEEL LIKE WE ARE RUNNING INTO THE ENDLESS WOODS!” Gloume shouted, just missing the demon’s attack. I didn’t reply. We kept almost tripping over logs and branches and dodging the attacks. Gloume’s shield suddenly exploded into existence, protecting us from a powerful attack. I didn’t know how to use my powers; Gloume’s shield was the only thing I could depend on. Suddenly, the shield snapped. Gloume fell to the ground. “GLOUME?!” I screamed, looking at her. A Three-pronged fork was sticking through her stomach, Impaling her. She started coughing, and then she stopped breathing. 31 July 2014 I woke up. ''' ''Another long day...'' I thought. ' '''I got up out of my tattered bed and walked straight into my cupboard. ''Great start, Willow. I thought to myself. ' '“Everything okay up there?” Lucero asked. Oh. I forgot I was having a sleepover at Lucero’s house. “Yeah, don’t need help. Just a little tired, that’s all…” I mumbled tiresomely. This was my daily routine. Running into things. I walked downstairs and nearly fell down onto the hard, wooden floor. Lucero was already waiting for me with Bacon and Eggs. “Happy Birthday!” she said and passed me my plate. “Thanks…” I said, quietly taking the Bacon and Eggs back upstairs. “Wait!” She yelled. “Why not eat here? David and Sunwoo won’t be here yet” But before I could say anything, I clumsily collapsed down the stairs. ' '''When I woke up, David and Sunwoo were battling each other; a common Sunwoo and David thing. Lucero was watching, looking like she was about to set them both on fire until she saw me. She got up and almost starting running towards me. “Finally, you are awake,” She said. “They haven’t stopped since they got here. I was about to use my powers on them”' “I know, I could see it,” I said back, not so tired but a little amused. Suddenly, Sunwoo stopped fighting David and said, “This is boring, let’s go to Rose Lodge and fight there, Lucero’s house is too small.” “Are you being disrespectful in MY house?” Lucero hollered. ' '“What If I am?” Sunwoo grinned. “Then I’ll just have to kick you out” It took a lot of time and convincing to get Lucero to come. She was too annoyed at Sunwoo and David who kept insisting on how small her house was. But behind all of that, I could see something in her eyes. Something that reminded me of fear and danger. I held Alfi tighter. When we got to Rose Lodge, the boys were already dashing to the Empty Arena, whilst Lucero and I stayed right behind them, and eventually having to stop because of how fast they were going. When we caught up to them, they were already casting magical spells on each other (Harmless ones, they wouldn’t go THAT far). Me and Lucero sat at the back, watching them. I could tell that Lucero liked David; I saw that. Or maybe I was just jumping to conclusions like I always do. Lucero fell asleep, and Sunwoo had just been defeated by David, and then it came. The Demon hovered over David, trying to get him in his grasp. “WHAT THE HELL?” David screamed as he started trying to disarm the Demon. Sunwoo stood back in shock; not knowing what to do, and Lucero was still just sleeping peacefully. I ran down the stairs of the Arena and confronted the Demon. “BACK OFF!” I screamed, helping David loosen the Demon’s grip; Sunwoo tried to use'' Killer'' Iceberg, but it collided with David’s'' Full Counter'' and he was thrown against the wall. The Demon through David against the wall beside Sunwoo and charged at me, knocking me over. I screamed and clenched my fists together. That was the moment I realised that the Demon took Alfi. He immediately crushed Alfi into 9 pieces and before leaving with them, took me with him. A tear rolled down my eye. “THAT WAS EVERYTHING TO ME!” I screamed at him with anger. I was crying like hell. And before I could scream for help, He grabbed me and threw me up into the sky with great force, into an unknown place with Greyish trees, with weird markings. The ground below me was soft, and I realised that I was floating in the sky, standing on a pinkish cloud. Those trees were how I learnt some of my magical powers. July 31, 2018 I had already forgot who my friends were and lost track of time. I kind of started to talk to myself, and sealed myself in, and cried, and cried, and cried. It was my next habit. ''' '''Suddenly, I felt the cloud come to a stop, In the middle of nowhere. Below I could see a man with a blue scarf looking up at me and reminded me of something, or someone. And then, I blacked out. I found myself in a very peculiar forest. It was not the forest that caught my attention though, it was the huge tree standing tall and strong. It reminded me of the Wind Trees back on the cloud, except it was A LOT bigger and had colour. A blue scarf lay next to the trunk of the tree, and it was the same colour as the man’s scarf and the same texture before my blackout. And then I realised. ''Sunwoo.'' Sunwoo was probably the only one who didn’t forget about the incident, as David had a thing for forgetting things and Lucero missed every bit of it. But why was he alone? Where were David and Lucero? I saw him walking towards me and ran. I didn’t want to talk to him. I wanted to be alone. He clearly did not understand and used his magical powers to slow me, so he could catch up. He through his scarf on whilst. “Willow!” He yelled, running up close to me. “Where have you been?” ''' '''I didn’t want to answer, so I asked him something instead, “Where are Lucero and David?” I said in a very serious voice. He looked at the ground and quietly mumbled, “They went off to go find you but gave up, so they went back to Rose Lodge.” I froze. This whole time they were looking for me? I had been so busy talking to myself that I didn’t even realise how Sunwoo felt. He looked as if he was thinking very hard. “Look,” I said. “I’m sorry that I was rude, I just didn’t know you guys actually cared enough to find me. I’ll be on my way now” “Wait! Willow!” He called. But it was too late; I was already running into the forest, and he gave up on trying to slow me. I knew he was angry and quite alone, but I didn’t want to think about that. Because deep inside, I felt the same way. That night, It was so cold that I couldn’t stand walking alone in the forest, so I decided to go back the way I went. And of course, Sunwoo popped up and said, “Coming back, Eh?” I could tell he was calmer now. “Shut up,” I said, shivering. Sunwoo guided me back into the main area and kept me warm. I stayed there for a couple of nights until I was ready to go back to my house. “Thanks,” I said on the way out. “No problem, just helping a friend,” He playfully punched me in the shoulder. In return, I punched him on the shoulder back. Category:Blog posts